The same dream
by theresnolimits
Summary: "Terra" 12-years-old Aqua said as she incorporated herself, rubbing her eyes. "What were you looking at, huh?" "The Master sent me to look after you… but you were asleep." "Ok, let's go, then" "You were smiling." "What?" "As you slept, you were smiling." "Oh, was I?" Terra will try to find out throughout the years what made Aqua smile that day.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

AN: This story is based on what Terra and Aqua say in the world Castle of Dreams.

**Enjoy!**

She didn't really remember when she fell asleep, the last thing she remember was that she laid down in the coach to rest a little. As she opened her eyes, the image of her mate appeared, blurry at first, but with every blink it got clearer.

"Terra" 12-years-old Aqua said as she incorporated herself, rubbing her eyes. "What were you looking at, huh?"

"The Master sent me to look after you… but you were asleep."

"Ok, let's go, then" She said a bit more awakened as she was told his master needed her.

"You were smiling."

"What?"

"As you slept, you were smiling."

"Oh, was I?"

Terra nodded and then added "What were you dreaming about?" Aqua remembered her dream, and blushed, so she turned away hoping her companion wouldn't notice.

"Nothing"

"Come on, you have to tell me!"

" Can't tell you! It's… a girl's business"

"Girl's business?"

"Yeah, now, let's go" She said heading towards the door. For her Terra seemed as a kid, since women always mature at earlier ages, so she decided not to tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand anyways. Terra did not stop asking for about a whole week or so. Eventually new things filled his curiosity and aqua was relieved when it happened.

Time passed, and they were now 16. Part of their innocence had gone away, and now they were both male and female coexisting underneath the same roof. One night, Aqua's door was open by accident while Terra was walking in the corridor next to it in direction to his room. As he stopped to close it, he noticed a detail almost imperceptible: she slept in her bed… and her delicate lips were curved in a light smile. He stood in the doorframe, looking at her. That was when he remembered that afternoon 4 years ago, and how she wouldn't tell him about her secret. Terra then decided he would ask her about that strange habit while sleeping in the morning, and this time, she would have to tell him the truth. His eyes were glued to her. Even as she slept, her light was overwhelming. Terra wondered when was when he crossed that line between friendship and romance, and why in the world he didn't notice. Well, he thought, maybe it was when he realized the way she blushed when she was mad or embarrassed, or how she got herself into the fight while training with the keyblade… Or how good she smelled, even if he didn't know what was the shampoo and what her own smell. Or it could have been when he noticed the way her hips would sway whenever she walked away with that cute smile in her face… He shook his head to blow away those stupid thoughts. What would he do if she didn't saw him the same way? All those years living together, all the trust they had reduced to nothing. No, it would have been better just to stay quiet. He closed the door taking one last look to her shape underneath the blankets and went to sleep.

The next morning, she entered to the dining room, and greeted.

"Good morning, Terra" only he was in there.

"Aqua" he answered "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Why yes, thank you. Why do you ask?" She was confused, he never used to ask things like that, she understood that men did not show their feelings as much as she did.

"You were smiling" he just stared at her with his fork in one hand, death serious. Her blood went directly to the floor as she remembered how 4 years ago he would ask her day and night about it… and then, she remembered why was she smiling and all her blood came up to her face. Thank goodness her back was facing him.

"Oh, yeah"

"Now, will you tell me why were you smiling? This time I will not take 'no' for an answer"

"Well, uhmm…." She kept silence.

"And well?" She thought maybe she should be sincere with him… but how could she explain? Would he understand how much she liked the way his keyblade found hers, making her vibrate by the strength of the impact? Or would he understand how much she did like how his back was now wider and his arms grew stronger everyday with the training? How his shirt would show a part of his muscles? Or how funny was he when he did a mistake and did not admit it? How good did she feel when she was sad and he would just take her in his arms and she then knew everything was going to be okay as long as he was by his side?... no. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. They were friends, that was it.

"It's nothing"

"Aqua…"

"Really, it's nothing" She said turning to face him and smiling nervously. He got up from his chair, and hugged her from behind. "Hey! Get off me!"

"No until you tell me what do you dream about every night"

"I won't, now, put me down"

"Uh-uh" He tickled her sides, and she started laughing like a maniac, trying to escape, and failing.

"Terra! Hahahaha! Now, stop it! Hahahaha NOW!"

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Hahahaha ok, ok, I will hahahaha!

"That works for me" He let her go, and as she caught her breath a thought hit her.

"Hey! And why were you spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying on you! Your door was open! I tried to close it, but then I noticed"

"I see.."

"And well?"

"Ngh… do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I-is just… is tremendously ridiculous!"

"Aqua" Terra held her shoulders tightly, and they seemed little beneath his hands that had grown a lot. "You have trust in me, right? We promised we would trust in each other"

"Yes" She rolled her eyes to the floor and said in a whisper "It's you"

"What?" He let her go. Aqua thought that it would be better to tell him, her chest was heavy because of the secret she had to held since she was 6 years old or so, and in that moment, she got the courage.

"It is… you. The reason why I smile every night is because I'm dreaming I'm with you"

He stood freeze, and then embraced her. He never thought he would listen that from her lips.

"Could you tell me more?"

She was surprised as well that he didn't reject her… and even more that he had been feeling the same, at least that was what he made her think with his attitude.

"I dream…" she said, her hand half muffled in his chest "That I can pass my whole life with you… and that we both are keyblade masters by then, so we keep the balance between light and life together."

"You know? That's funny"

"What's funny?" She said… she felt really bad, even a few tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to make him let her go. His hug was tight, so she didn't escape.

"That we share one dream" She then looked him into the eyes and so did he. They both laughed slightly."Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because… I thought that you wouldn't correspond me and because… I thought it would distract us. You see… the mastery mark is our first goal, Terra."

"You're right. Then what if we make this promise: once we both get the rank of master, we will finally be together, okay?"

She laughed a little, and her light shined bright, even more than usual. "Fine! It's a promise"

"Promise"

She stood in her tiptoes, and kissed him fastly in the cheek. He let her go after that and se went out the room, totally forgetting about the meal she was first searching for.

Now, three years later, they were about to become keyblade masters and alongside Ventus, they had trained hard. They still haven't forgot about what they had promised in the past, but when only Aqua reached the title… they were a little disappointed, they would have to wait more. Aqua wanted to tell him that there was nothing to worry about, that she would be patient and it was more important for him to learn to control the darkness, and even offer her help. He wanted to be alone… and she knew him so well that she understood it would be better to let him clear his thoughts by his own. He was like the earth, strong and powerful, and he could relieve his feelings in the most unexpected ways. There was no chance to tell him anything… they had to depart, and she was worried. If their master thought he could give in to the darkness… it would be probable it happened. She went outside… and Ven was going after him. She received her instructions: bring him back, watch over Terra and find Master Xehanort.

In the first world she visited, in the foyer of a castle that was very beautiful to her, a lady was running, she seemed like she was in a hurry, and some man ran behind her, trying to tell her something. As she processed the fact, Terra appeared in the top of some stairs.

"Aqua!"

"Terra!" He came all the way downstairs and they talked a little about their mission, and Ven. He then started to walk away… how they both wanted to hug, to comfort each other! But they had promised: until both of them were masters. It had become a part of their lives, they didn't even brought it up never. The last time they talked about it, was when they were 16, but still, deep inside their minds, it was still present. Aqua sighed slightly to herself and turned, thinking he was done with what he had to say.

"Aqua" He called her again. She turned around to face him once more. "Do you still have the same dream?"

She was surprised… she got to think that he even had forgotten it… or that he gave up when he didn't pass his test. "Well… yes" 'Every night since I met you' she thought to herself.

"There's this girl here, her name's Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how hard things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." He said across the room. At this point, Aqua was smiling, comforted that he knew that and had faith, and because he hadn't forget about the promise. Aqua just nodded with a mix of pride and love, and he returned the smile. "If you see her, give her my thanks"

"Will do". He went away and she turned to the stairs… "He'll be okay… he won't give in to it" She closed her eyes and tightened her hand around her wayfinder. "One day… we're not so far away, Terra" She said, and then went back to finish her mission…


End file.
